leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blake (Adventures)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Blake |jname= |tmname=Lack-Two |text=white |slogan=no |image=Blake Adventures.png |size=200px |caption= |age=yes |years=12 (as of ) |birthday=May 4 |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Unova |relatives=Unknown |colors=yes |eyes=Reddish-brown |hair=Brown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart= |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=no |manga=Adventures |roundnum=Black 2 & White 2 chapter (Adventures) |roundname=Black 2 & White 2 chapter}} Blake (Japanese: ラクツ ' ''Lack-Two) is a main character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures. He is a former high-ranking member of the International Police. His rank was Inspector (Japanese: '''警視 Superintendent) and his codename was Black No. 2 (Japanese: 黒の２号 Black 2). Character Despite his young age, Blake is a member of the International Police with an S rank in the organization. He received training of International Police, and civil and military. He is tasked with searching for any remaining members of the villainous group, Team Plasma. When undercover, he acts like a womanizer by constantly flirting with the girls around him. When he is on the job, he takes on a more serious and professional persona. Because of his flirting skills, the superior also call him Mr. Perfect. For his skills, he is given the title of "Arrester" ( Arrester). Like Looker, Blake also uses the International Police Arms, but is more successful in using them. The jumpsuit he wears underneath his regular clothing doubles as a set of armor that can protect him from attacks. History Blake first cameos in A Wretched Reunion, where he sees Looker going on his mission to investigate the . When asked if he should go as well, Blake's superior states that there's no need for his skills, as Looker is good enough despite his clumsy nature. Blake properly debuts two years later, where he is first seen breaking up with a teary Yancy, as they both feel that their relationship is interfering with her career as an idol. Afterwards, he travels to the Aspertia City Trainers' School with Leo to start their class. Upon arriving, Hugh gets angry at Blake and exclaims that he needs to focus more on making himself stronger instead of flirting with girls. Annoyed by their disrupting the class, the new teacher, , forces the three to sit outside in the position while the class is still in session. The three immediately encounter a new classmate named . While she informs the class about herself, Blake takes the time to write down what she is saying in his notebook, much to Hugh's annoyance. The three get into another argument, leading Cheren to decide that it would be best for the entire class to battle each other. Blake and Whitley both manage to win, which earns them two Pokédexes from . Although reluctant at first, Whitley is coaxed into taking her Pokédex after Blake sweet-talks her into it. Later, Blake reveals that he is searching for Team Plasma members and crosses out Yancy and his classmates because he has considered all of them as having no connection to the team. He is approached by Looker, who had been searching for him. After defeating a that attacked Looker, Blake reveals that he is actually Looker's superior in the International Police. The two then travel to Aspertia's alleyways where Blake meets up with his gadget and health maintenance man, the Magician. Blake has the Magician perform a scan of him so that he can created a special Poké Ball cover to help make using Poké Balls easier. After he makes Looker take a training test and sees him fail, Blake tells Looker to get better at handling hard conditions. Soon after, a loud explosion rings outside. They head out to investigate, and find that the culprit is a . Blake immediately leaps into attacking the Paleozoic Pokémon, but it shrugs off Dewott's attacks easily. Blake reveals that when he started his investigation on Team Plasma, he found slightly-destroyed information on Genesect at the P2 Laboratory. After distracting Genesect into revealing its cannon, Blake discovers that it's being controlled by someone close by. He uncovers the culprit, the scientist currently at large for his illegal crimes for conducting unauthorized crimes on Pokémon, Colress. Colress commends Blake for discovering him and has Genesect attack directly with . Blake survives due to his armor and Dewott's assistance. He deduces that since Colress is using a machine to control it, Genesect must technically be a wild Pokémon. After having the Magician send him the custom Poké Balls, Blake prepares to capture Genesect. In conjunction with Dewott's attacks, Blake continuously throws Poké Balls in order to quickly weaken Genesect by forcing it to defend itself from two different opponents. Colress notices that one of the Poké Balls thrown was a Luxury Ball, which happens to work similarly to his goals on increasing a Pokémon's strength. Blake replies that Colress is a failure at his goals, causing the doctor to get very angry. Colress switches one of Genesect's Drives to the Shock Drive, allowing Genesect's Techno Blast to become an move. Genesect's attack causes a powerful explosion, but Blake manages to successfully capture Genesect after the smoke clears. Defeated, Colress reveals that he is the new leader of Team Plasma and makes his escape. When people start coming over to investigate what happened, Blake reverts to his false personality to woo more girls, earning him Looker's anger. Blake reveals that he only does this to find a former female Team Plasma Grunt. He explains that the girl was tasked with protecting a memory card containing data on a machine that can counteract Colress's machine. Afterward, Looker tells Blake to start writing a report and to send Genesect to International Police Headquarters. The next day at school, Blake decides to increase his team after the battle he had with Genesect. He decides to use the Pokédex to find strong Pokémon add to his team. In addition, he uses it as an excuse to get closer to Whitley and drags her to the Pledge Grove under the guise of a trip to fill up the Pokédex with data. After arriving, Whitley reluctantly summons a Pokémon in order to get the Pokédex filled up, but ends up causing to arrive. Keldeo immediately attacks the two, forcing Blake to grab Whitley and dodge out of the way. They avoid taking damage, but both end up falling down a cliff below. Blake saves the both of them by grabbing a branch in time, but Whitley's falls to the ground below. Whitley calls out to her Foongus, revealing it to be named Foongy, but soon passes out. Blake manages to get himself and Whitley down to safe ground and uses Foongy's nickname as a way to get it to trust him enough to carry it back. Afterward, Blake carries the unconscious Whitley back to school. He offers to take her to the nurse, but Whitley wakes up and runs to the nurse's office herself. Sometime later, the school takes a trip to Pokéstar Studios. Confident that Whitley is the former Team Plasma he is looking for, Blake continues with his advances, but only repeatedly annoys her. Whitley takes place in a Brycen-Man movie, where she faces the titular villain while playing the role of the superheroine Foongus Girl. She easily defeats Brycen-Man's Pokémon, but a Mecha Tyranitar from another movie set bursts in and begins attacking. To Whitley's embarrassment, Blake shows up in the guise of Dewott Kid and saves the day. After they leave, Blake continues frustrating Whitley with his constant advancements on the bus ride home. Later, Blake and Looker investigate a sighting of Seven Sage member Giallo at . While there, Blake takes Whitley with him and has Looker spy on them in order to see if she recognizes Giallo. While there, Blake and Whitley are attacked by , which quickly turns into its Therian Forme. 's new Forme proves to be too powerful to handle alone, forcing Blake to send out his new team member, Kelden. Blake commands Dewott and Kelden to battle against Tornadus together, but soon finds out that the Cyclone Pokémon is actually after someone else. Tornadus's true target turns out to be Giallo, who has rejected Colress as Team Plasma's new leader. With Tornadus busy focusing on Giallo, Blake is able to freeze it, forcing the s that were controlling it to recall Tornadus and escape. Giallo is arrested by Looker, but the plan to see Whitley 's reaction failed due to her falling asleep because of Foongy accidentally releasing spores. Afterward, Blake takes Whitley to Virbank City to watch a live performance of Roxie and her band. Blake reveals that he heard his classmates talking about inviting Roxie to the upcoming Choral Competition and decides to do so after the concert is over. Later, Blake takes part in the Autumn Choir Tournament as a member of Team . The tournament is judged by Roxie, who happily accepted Blake's offer to take part in the competition. Along with Whitley, Hugh, Leo, Yuki, , and , Team Jigglypuff faces off against a variety of other teams in the tournament. After a hard battle against Team , Team Jigglypuff emerges as the winners of the tournament with the help of Blake's Dewott. As a reward for their performance, Roxie has her father take the winning team and their class to Castelia City to participate in the Unova Choir Tournament. As the group travels on Pop Roxie's ship, Blake contacts Looker over the Xtransceiver. He informs Looker that their true goal is to enter the Castelia Sewers to arrest the Seven Sages members Bronius and Ryoku, who have been sighted around that area. After traveling on Pop Roxie's boat, the class arrives at their destination. Shortly after stepping onto land, Roxie discovers a member of the executive committee for the Unova Choral Competition. The man reveals that a group of villains attacked him and stole his in an attempt to "liberate" it. Recognizing the term, Blake realizes that the culprits must be members of Team Plasma. Blake decides to help Roxie investigate the area, but expresses annoyance when Whitley and Hugh also offer to help, labeling them as nuisances. Their search takes them to the Castelia Sewers, where they find a Bronius and Ryoku alongside group of Team Plasma Grunts. When Hugh sees the Team Plasma members, he flies into a rage and begins attacking them, only to fail when the Grunts' begin swarming after everyone, forcing the group to scatter. While everyone else battles the Grunts, Blake successfully captures Bronius and Ryoku in order to arrest them. When he notices a chilly air starting to appear, Blake tells Looker to handle Bronius and Ryoku while he goes on ahead. Sending out Genesect, Blake heads off towards the Relic Passage. After exiting the area, Blake arrives at the Pokémon World Tournament construction site. Sending out and , Blake inspects the area, only to find a defeated Zinzolin at the Cold Storage. He sees that the culprits were Thundurus and Landorus, who immediately turn into their Therian Formes upon spotting Blake. The cause of their transformation is revealed to be Colress, who is in possession of the Reveal Glass. Blake's team battle against Thundurus and Landorus. Blake attempts to arrest the unconscious Zinzolin, but he is taken away by Colress, who wishes to use his knowledge about Kyurem to Team Plasma's advantage. Dewott tries to stop Colress, but the scientist retaliates by sending out Tornadus, forcing Blake to leave Dewott, Kabutott, and Glisott behind while he chases after Colress with Kelden. Colress, insulted by Blake ignoring the Forces of Nature, takes control of Zinzolin's Kyurem with the Colress Machine and has it attack Blake. Before Kyurem can begin, the battle is interrupted by the arrival of the Plasma Frigate, which has Ghetsis riding on it. Ghetsis tells Colress to have Kyurem transport itself into a special room on the Frigate. Blake attempts to arrest Ghetsis, but is stopped by the Shadow Triad. Kelden, remembering its previous encounter with the Triad, proceeds to attack them on its own, distracting Blake long enough to give Ghetsis and Colress the chance to activate the Frigate's engines so they can take to the skies. Blake returns Kelden to its Poké Ball and manages to sneak aboard the ship before it flies away. He tells Kelden to calm down and promises to help take down the Shadow Triad after Ghetsis and Zinzolin are arrested. The Frigate travels to Castelia City, where it uses a Kyurem-powered cannon to freeze several buildings and civilians in an instant. Shortly after, Blake discovers that Team Plasma managed to capture Whitley and has her locked inside an empty cabin. After picking the cabin's lock, Blake forces himself into the room while claiming he was captured at the Castelia Sewers. Blake, finding it suspicious that Roxie and Hugh weren't captured, begins asking Whitley exactly when and where she was captured. Whitley, finding this behavior suspicious, realizes that Blake's constant advancements were to find out if she was a member of Team Plasma. Whitley accidentally reveals her allegiance to Team Plasma, but claims that she had never participated in any of Team Plasma's crimes. Having confirmed his suspicions, Blake reveals himself as an International Police officer and handcuffs Whitley. When Whitley begins to panic, Blake assures her that he only wishes to talk. Blake tells Whitley about Kyurem and asks the whereabouts of the memory card containing the data to counteract the Colress Machine. Whitley agrees to tell Blake where the memory card is, but only after they free Kyurem from Colress's control first. After exiting the room, Blake and Whitley are attacked by some of Team Plasma's Pokémon, which are easily defeated by Foongy. When reinforcements arrive, Blake sends out Genesect and has Whitley ride on it with him as they rush through the attacking Team Plasma Grunts. After defeating the Grunts, Blake and Whitley make it to the chamber where Kyurem is being kept. Blake destroys the chamber, only to find that Kyurem isn't inside. Colress appears and reveals that the Plasma Frigate has already been filled with enough of Kyurem's energy to allow it to fly around and freeze all of Unova. Colress has Kyurem freeze Blake and Whitley solid and has the two thrown into the ocean. In PS542, Blake awakened at the Abyssal Ruins, where he and Whitley were taken to by Kelden after it used an Aspear Berry to break free of the ice. Due to the unique properties of the cave, Blake was able to hear Kelden's thoughts, allowing him to communicate with it. Kelden takes Blake to the bodies of its master, , who had been frozen solid by Genesect's Techno Blast in their previous encounter with it. Reasoning that a Techno Blast could melt the ice created by an version of the same move, Blake sent out Genesect to free Kelden's masters, but was stopped by Whitley. Kelden revealed that despite the handcuffs coming off somehow, Whitley chose to stay and keep Blake's body warm while he recovered. Fearing that the faulty Burn Drive could explode and seriously harm Genesect, Whitley begged Blake not to have it use the attack. Confused, Blake revealed he is unable to feel emotions such as pity or fear and stated he was using what he believed to be the most effective way to free Kelden's masters and that Genesect could simply be healed afterward. Techno Blast successfully frees Keldeo's masters, and as an act of gratitude, uses its sword to remove the Burn Drive, preventing the explosion from harming Genesect. Afterward, Blake uses a tablet to try and gain access to the International Police surveillance satellite, only to discover that he had been fired from the International Police and his privileges were revoked. Pokémon With the exception of Kelden, Blake gives his Pokémon nicknames by taking a part of the species name and attaching the suffix ''-ott'' to the end of it. While Dewott does not have a nickname, its species name still fits this naming pattern. In the Japanese version, Blake gives his Pokémon nicknames by taking a part of the species name and attaching the suffix ''-maru'' to the end of it. The Japanese name of the Dewott species, Futachimaru, also fits this naming pattern. On hand is Blake's first Pokémon. Blake first encountered Dewott at the International Police Headquarters, where he was one of the Pokémon offered to Blake, who had no Pokémon at the time. He was first seen when Blake was breaking up with Yancy and was later used to defeat Hugh's , earning his Trainer a Pokédex. According to Blake, Dewott takes the time to polish his scalchops after every battle. He is level 45, has a Serious nature, and his Characteristic is "highly persistent."}} at Aspertia City, where it was controlled by Colress. It proved to be a powerful opponent, but it was eventually captured by Blake after wearing it down with Dewott. Afterward, it was sent to International Police headquarters, where it was put under study by the International Police Intensive Analysis Lab. At the Castelia Sewers, Blake sent Genesect out in order to investigate the cold air emanating from the Relic Passage. It is level 59 and has a Serious nature. Genesect's only known move is and its Ability is .}} (Japanese: ケルデマル Keldemaru) is Blake's third known Pokémon. Blake first encountered it in the wild at the Pledge Grove after Whitley's lured it with . In Legendary Tornadus, it was revealed that Blake managed to get it to join his team. It is level 40 and has a Serious nature.}} (Japanese: カブトマル Kabutomaru) is Blake's fourth known Pokémon. He was first used to confront Colress at the Pokémon World Tournament. He is level 55 and has a Serious nature. None of Kabutott's moves are known and his Ability is .}} (Japanese: ライオマル Liomaru) is Blake's fifth known Pokémon. He was first used to confront Colress at the Pokémon World Tournament. He is level 55 and has a Serious nature. None of Glisott's moves are known and his Ability is .}} Temporary was partnered with Blake during the Autumn Choir Tournament. Together, they performed in Team Jigglypuff and faced off against other students. In the finals, Team Jigglypuff faced off against Team , but eventually came out on top. Jigglypuff's known moves are and .}} Trivia * Rather than simply being named after the games, Blake and 's Japanese names are corruptions of how the titles Black 2 and White 2 are pronounced in Japanese. ** Their English names are similar to the names used for and in pre-release material for . * In Japanese, Blake's title "Arrester" (逮捕る者) has the same pronunciation as 's title "Catcher" (捕える者). * Blake is 5'0" (152 cm) tall and weighs 110 lbs (50 kg). * Every one of Blake's Pokémon has a Serious nature. * Blake is the only Unova Pokédex holder to own a Pokémon that was introduced outside of Generation V. Names Blake's Pokémon Kabutott Glisott External links *Pokémon Adventures website on Blake (Japanese) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Schwarzy (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Lack-two it:Blake ja:ラクツ zh:黑次